The Bench
by dmsfanman
Summary: On a hot and humid August evening Daria is heading out for pizza with a friend. She and her mother both have concerns about her upcoming senior year in college and what will happen afterward. Sometimes something as simple as pizza with a friend can lead to major changes.
1. Pizza Tonight!

Daria looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her auburn hair. She really couldn't see much without her glasses. She could tell that her face was oval and that those two dark areas were her brown eyes. She really couldn't see the brown, but she knew her eye color from experience. She felt the brush strokes one by one. When she was done she put on her round wire-rimmed glasses and looked at herself. She decided that she was ready to go to Pizza King. She had pulled on a black t-shirt, her black leather skirt, and a pair of black sandals.

Walking over to her computer, she checked the weather forecast. The day had been hot, hazy, and humid. Now it was a very warm and humid early August evening. She had been right choosing sandals for tonight. Sandals were clearly the option rather than her preferred boots. Actually, it had been that way most of the summer.

Daria walked out of her room, past Quinn's room, and then down the stairs. She was lost in thought. It was always nice meeting Tom for pizza. She had agreed to talk to him occasionally after she broke up with him just before high school graduation. Tom was a good guy, but a long distance relationship was not something that she had wanted to take to college with her. She felt it was best for both of them to go off to college with no strings attached. Still, Tom actually called her every month to 6 weeks while they were in school. In the summer or on breaks they would get together a couple of times for pizza. Daria was always up for pizza with a friend. She wondered whether or not they would still be having pizza together next summer, after they both graduated from college.

Quinn was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "You're not wearing that are you?" Daria's flame haired sister nearly shouted in her shrill voice.

Quinn's question shook Daria back to reality as she stepped off the bottom stair. She responded, "What are you talking about Quinn? It's all black. It matches. What's the problem?"

Quinn was a couple of inches (about 5 cm) taller than Daria and so was able to peer down at her sister with a condescending look. "Daria, if you are going on a date you need to have color in your outfit and for goodness sake wear some makeup. That outfit is just so dead!"

"Quinn, first of all this is not a date. I am going to meet Tom for pizza. We're friends. We haven't dated in over three years. Why does my outfit matter? It is not like I am trying to impress him. Besides, he doesn't care what I wear. This is comfortable."

Quinn gave her sister a look along the lines of 'you are the dumbest person I have ever seen.' Then she said, "Look, Daria, even if you aren't dating the guy you need to look good for him. Show him what he doesn't have. Make him aspire to having you!"

"Is that how you put the leash on Tyler?" Daria said.

Looking up and flicking her hair back Quinn responded, "He wouldn't have been attracted to me if I wasn't wearing something cute. Now he is like a puppy dog, but I still show him respect by dressing nicely for him. He loves to be seen with me. I am cuter than any of the other football players' girlfriends. You're not ugly, Daria. Now go back upstairs and at least put a colored top on and a little makeup. You will make Tom happy. Now get back up there missy!"

"Fine," Daria said. "If I do, then at least I don't have to hear you gripe about what I wore tonight for the next two days." She stomped back up the stairs to her room. Opening her closet she picked out another t-shirt and slipped that on. A quick trip to the bathroom provided the mirror. Some of Quinn's rouge was sitting out, so Daria highlighted her cheeks. She also borrowed some lip gloss that was sitting there. Then she went back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Daria turned in a complete circle in front of Quinn and asked, "How is this?"

"Well," Quinn responded, "At least that is newer and looks better. Even though it is still t-shirt material it looks more like a top. I still don't know that orange is the best choice with your hair color, but the top is at least acceptable. The rouge and lip gloss work. All in all I pronounce you at least minimally acceptable."

In total deadpan Daria said to her sister, "Thank you so much Quinn. Now I need to get going. I am walking over to Pizza King after all."

Quinn remarked, "OK, but don't work up a sweat. You don't want to be showing stains when you get there."

Again in total deadpan Daria commented, "I don't sweat that much Quinn. It will be fine. Besides, this is Tom and it is not a date."

"Whatever you say, Daria," Quinn responded. With an air of authority she added, "Just remember: women glow, men perspire, and pigs sweat. Make sure you don't go beyond a glow!"

With a distinct sound of annoyance in her voice Daria responded, "Yes ma'am. No healthy glow staining my t-shirt under the arms. Got it. See you."

Just as she was about to open the door and leave Daria heard her mother say, "Oh Daria! Daria! Don't leave just yet. I want to talk to you."

With her hand on the doorknob Daria let out an exasperated sigh, released the knob, and turned around. "What is it Mom?" She asked. Daria could detect a little slurring in her mother's speech. This meant that she had not escaped before her mother had downed a couple of drinks for 'happy hour.'

"Come over here and sit down," her mother said.

Daria walked over and sat down on the couch facing the TV. Her mother was sitting on the couch to her right.

Helen Morgendorffer had an open bottle of wine sitting in front of her and a nearly empty glass. The bottle was three quarters empty. Helen was above average height and still trim with curves in all the right places and a round face. Her light brown hair was just starting to show some gray. She was glad that she had at least made it over 50 before showing any gray. Now she was torn over whether to dye that wisp of gray to make her look younger or leave it to make her look more distinguished and wiser. "I wanted to ask you about how you were feeling. You seem a little more down lately than usual. Is anything wrong? Is the job OK at the library? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Looking directly into her mother's brown eyes Daria responded, "Really Mom I am fine. Maybe just a little tired. Everything is fine at the library. It is a great summer job. Very few people bother me, except Kristen my boss. She is just always coming up with things for me to do. Of course, that is her job."

"OK, but I was concerned that maybe you were a little sad because Quinn had Tyler and you don't have anyone right now."

Daria rubbed her forehead. "Why should now be any different than the rest of the time I have spent in college? I'm concentrating on my studies so that I have a chance at getting employment when I graduate from Raft – and I don't mean employment asking 'Do you want fries with that!' No, I want to write professionally. I don't need a boyfriend. A boyfriend would just be a distraction." Daria saw her mother toss back the remaining wine in her glass. Then she reached over, grabbed the bottle and refilled her glass emptying the bottle. Daria momentarily wondered about the whereabouts of her father.

"Your devotion to your studies is admirable, but I am concerned that if you don't meet someone in college then you will be all alone."

"Two things, Mom. First, I don't mind being alone. I have always preferred that. You know that I prefer books to people. Second, my generation is different. We are waiting longer for serious relationships. So don't worry."

In her voice of dead earnest Helen said, "I always worry about you, Daria. You are my special child. You're brilliant and yet so alone in this world. I don't want to see you unhappy."

In complete deadpan Daria responded, "If nothing else I will find happiness in my work and a dozen or so cats in a small apartment." She couldn't help herself but to yank her mother's chain a little bit.

Helen continued in her serious tone, "Don't be so sarcastic Daria. You really need to think about what will make you happy. You are about to have a major transition in your life."

"Alright Mom I will think about it. I promise. Now you will have to excuse me. There is a pizza with my name on it waiting for me."

"Are you meeting Jane?" Helen asked.

"No," Daria replied. With that she got up and headed out the door. She wanted to get out before her mother came up with any more questions. Daria started walking toward Pizza King.

…..

While Daria was verbally sparring with Quinn, Tom was standing in front of the mirror at the Sloanes' home giving himself a final check. Kay walked up behind him.

"Now that's a good looking young man if I have ever seen one," Kay remarked as she too looked at Tom in the mirror. She thought that his sandy hair, gray eyes, and angled face made him truly handsome. Of course as his mother she might be a bit prejudiced. "I am guessing the way you are fussing about yourself and actually paying attention to what you wear that you are meeting Daria."

"That's right," Tom replied.

Kay turned and actually looked at Tom. "I just don't understand what you see in that girl. She goes to college in a different city. She is even kind of anti-social. I guess she is OK looking, but seems to have no sense of style. She doesn't even wear contacts for goodness sake! Surely there are better girls at Bromwell to catch and hold your interest. Besides, she broke up with you at the end of high school. Daria broke your heart. I saw that when you walked in the door that night. I wouldn't give her a second chance."

"Mom, it is just pizza. Daria broke up with me because we were going off to college in different cities. It hurt both of us, but it was a very rational decision. Long distance relationships are tough and we were both headed for new experiences and new people. I have to admit that she made the right decision, but sometimes the right decision hurts too. Daria and I are friends because we are each other's intellectual equals. Daria is very smart and witty. We have different talents, but it is always interesting to talk to each other."

"I don't know if I would call snark and sarcasm wit, but that is up to you Tom. I still think you could find a pretty and intelligent girl at Bromwell – not to mention one that could be more of an asset in your career. You haven't talked about any girls you have met there even when I have asked directly. Now you only have a year left. What will you do if you don't meet a girl at school?"

"Leave that to me, OK? I can always join one of those dating websites. They'd match me up with someone based on compatibility criteria. Just because you and Dad met at Bromwell doesn't mean that I will meet 'the one' there."

"I don't understand your generation, Tom. And I don't think I understand you. Take it from your mother. You need to meet someone to be your partner through life. The best place to do that is in college where you will have shared memories of youth and fun, but you will also be of the same intelligence level and social class. Daria fits one but not the other. Remember that."

"I'll remember," Tom said. His thoughts, however, turned more to an angry, 'That is one of the most elitist things I have ever heard come out of your mouth. No wonder I'm not looking for a girl like you.'

Kay turned walked off toward her study.

Tom turned back toward the mirror. His thoughts turned to pizza and Daria and the hopes and plans he had for the evening. The knot in his stomach did not bode well for the pizza, though. Anyway, Tom grabbed the car keys and headed out.


	2. Slices with a Friend

As she walked along the sidewalk Daria thought that the air was truly hot. This was typical for early August evenings in Lawndale. The humidity made the air sticky as well. Daria didn't keep up too fast a pace. She had plenty of time. Her mind wandered as she thought about the summer that was nearly over and her upcoming senior year in college. In another week she would be returning to Raft in Boston. At least Boston would be cooler than Lawndale – in both temperature and atmosphere. As she walked along she didn't hear the car approaching from behind her. The sporty foreign two-door crept up on her.

The driver lowered the darkened passenger side window and shouted, "Hey, can I give you a lift? We might even be going the same place!"

Looking over Daria responded, "Hi Tom. You know my history of getting into cars with you is kind of checkered."

"I promise to behave. Besides, it is so much cooler in here than out there. I certainly don't want to see my friend collapse and die of heat stroke!"

"Well, since you put it that way how can I resist a ride with you."

"C'mon. Let's get some pizza!" Tom stopped the car and Daria got in. The cool interior and the smell of leather both jumped out at Daria and she found them to be very pleasant. The two drove to the restaurant and parked the car.

Tom and Daria walked into Pizza King and each bought two slices and a drink. Walking over to a booth they sat down on opposite sides.

"So, how has the rest of your summer been going? How are things at the library?" Tom asked.

Daria looked at him. She was just pulling a slice out of her mouth after biting off a good sized chunk. A string of cheese connected her mouth to the slice. "Believe it or not, I have been quite busy at work. Kristen is a real task master." Daria cleared the string of cheese and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Does she make you run to return books to the shelf?"

"Ha ha. No. She has actually taught me how to use some of the more advanced search tools to assist customers doing research for potential businesses and expanding existing ones. We also have people researching everything from genealogy sources to background information for actions by the city council."

"That actually sounds interesting," Tom remarked.

"It is. I think what she has taught me will be really useful as I start writing my senior honors thesis."

"You honors students," Tom teased. "You are always thinking so deeply about things. Trying to find meaning where there is none."

"You would be surprised," Daria replied. "There is more meaning out there than you think. The problem is that Mr. Accountant has his nose so deep in numbers that you miss the wider perspective and meaning." She said teasingly, "You know that you can identify extroverted accountants because they are looking at the other guy's shoes and not their own!"

"And outgoing literature majors are even known to occasionally peek above the top of their books and see that there is a real world out there," Tom shot back playfully.

"Touché," Daria replied. "What have you been up to the last month?"

"I have been working on bond calculations. Our clients include several companies and cities wanting to float bond issues. Before they put the bond issues to a vote or go to major Wall Street firms they want to understand what the full costs will be and how those will affect budgets and net income."

"Sounds exiting," Daria said in total deadpan.

"Actually, it is kind of exciting. Not so much the calculating, but the fact that decisions based on my analyses will affect real people. In some cases it will determine their tax rates and in others the prices customers will pay for goods." Tom took a bite of his pizza.

"I have a question," Daria said. "Have you been getting bombarded by your parents – particularly your mother – about why you are not in a serious relationship and how you should be like them?"

Tom paused a moment and then said, "Yeah. She was haranguing me before I left the house this evening. I'm getting a little tired of it." This topic of discussion was making Tom nervous. He was desperately trying not to show it.

Daria commented, "My mom jumped on me just before I left as well. Of course, she had downed nearly a full bottle of wine when we had our 'little chat.' I really resent her implying that I have to have a man in my life to be happy. I'm happy doing what I do."

Tom really wanted to change the subject. So, he asked Daria, "So what have you been reading?"

"I'm working my way through a number of Booker Prize winning books from the last 5 years. Right now I am reading 'Vernon Little God', which is about a kid whose best friend massacres a bunch of other kids at school and then commits suicide. Let's say his experiences afterward are varied and the people around him are not a help and so he flees to Mexico, even though he is innocent."

"Wow," Tom commented.

Daria said, "The power of inter-library loan is really amazing. The book is actually a British one and we didn't have it in our stacks. But, I was still able to get it in just a week. So, what have you been reading?"

Tom answered, "I'm taking a course this fall on Steinbeck for my literature minor. So, I have been trying to get some of his books read this summer. It can be slow going at times." He went on to describe some of his thoughts on Steinbeck and his books, particularly 'The Grapes of Wrath.' Daria had, of course, read that book in middle school.

As Tom went on Daria sat there and her thoughts drifted a bit. It was nice to sit in a familiar place – even if this place was the definitive opposite of gourmet. It was also nice to sit with someone she had known and known well for several years. To some extent Tom had become a bit like an 'old shoe.' He made her feel comfortable and he was easy to be around. There was really only one other person that made her feel that way – Jane. There were still certainly things that she would tell Jane that she would never tell Tom. Tom was a guy after all and therefore by definition somewhat clueless.

As he came to the end of talking about Steinbeck Daria looked at him and tried to say in a very matter-of-fact way, "So Tom I have a question for you. What are the three things that you fear most?"

"Well, let's see," Tom said. "That is a pretty deep question."

"I guess you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No, I'll answer it, but I am going to have to think for a moment." Tom took a couple of minutes to contemplate his answer. In the ensuing silence he ate his last bit of pizza and observed how Daria was fidgeting – not something she did very often. It usually indicated that she was very nervous. Then he answered, "The first and greatest fear I have is losing my mental capacity. I like an intellectual challenge and feeding my mind. Losing my ability to think clearly is my greatest fear. Second, I would say that losing my close friends would be particularly awful. I have many acquaintances, but I have very few close friends like you. I guess the third thing I fear is wasting my life. I want to live a life of accomplishment, which is very distinct from just making a large sum of money. It could be taking a business up another couple of levels. It could be figuring out a way to finance the solution to hunger in the world. The point is that I want to be known and ultimately remembered for something positive."

"Hmm," Daria mumbled. "Interesting." Silence fell after that. Daria just sat there and stared at her now empty plate.

"Since we're sharing," Tom quipped, "What are the three things you fear most?" There was more silence. Tom was trying to figure out what was bothering Daria. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but the rules of the game prohibited it. As far as she was concerned they were friends, but had broken off their more intimate relationship. And Daria did not particularly like to be touched.

Daria sat up, put her hands palms down on the table and stared at them. Then she said quietly, "The thing I fear most is being left all alone. Maybe it will be in my parents' house with a dozen or so cats. I could die and become cat food and no one would know or care." She said almost matter-of-factly, "Honestly, this whole thing with my mother is really bugging me."

Daria went on, "Like you the second thing is losing my very few friends. I don't even have that many acquaintances. I am also afraid of failing. I don't know what I would fail at. It certainly isn't school. But I am concerned that success in my studies will not translate into a job. What if no one cares? I need to succeed on my own. I need to prove I can make my way in this world."

Daria's face had turned red as she let out the list of her fears. She stared off into space as she listed them. She didn't want to make eye contact with Tom. Admitting these things was actually embarrassing her.

Tom could see that Daria was embarrassed and tried to console her. "Daria, don't feel embarrassed. You can tell me anything. I am not going to judge you."

"I know. Thanks." Looking up at him with almost pleading eyes Daria said, "Tom, let's take a walk."

Tom noted to himself how suddenly she had changed the subject from their fears. That was certainly interesting. Now she wanted to go for a walk. He knew that was what Daria did when she didn't want to be overheard by other people.

They walked out of Pizza King. It had gotten dark while they were inside and the night was sultry.


	3. Parked in the Park

Tom and Daria walked to a nearby park, which was part of the village green. There they found a park bench and sat down.

"Tom, I have to ask you something and you have to be truthful with me," Daria said.

"Anything, Daria. You know you can ask me anything. You also know that I am always truthful with you."

Daria sat there with her hands in her lap and stared down at the sidewalk. In her characteristic deadpan she said, "Am I so dull, ugly, and nasty that no man wants to have anything to do with me? Romantically I mean. Three years of college have gone by and I have not had a relationship. No guy has gone out with me more than once. I'll admit I ditched a couple of them, because they were particularly awful dates, but I thought it would be different. I thought that with the worst of the idiots from high school gone I would have the opportunity to meet people more like myself. I expected to meet men who were interested in intellectual pursuits and the mind – men who valued my intellect. I think I was horribly wrong. Am I destined to become a cat hoarder alone in a little apartment or my parents' house? You've been successful dating in college. What is wrong with me?"

Tom was shocked to hear Daria actually express such self-doubt. This was such an unusual thing for her. Was this part of her first fear? Was it a fear of what others thought of her, especially her appearance? She had even said in the past that her problem wasn't low self-esteem, but rather low esteem for others. He also knew he had to be very careful here. This was an opportunity. He turned to Daria and looked her right in the eyes. He could easily get lost in those brown eyes, but he kept his eyes locked on hers.

Tom stated, "It sounds like your mother had really gotten to you. Has Quinn been on this as well?"

Daria turned her head and stared out into the night. Then she replied in nearly a whisper, "I can handle Quinn, but I have to admit that my mother has a point. I am coming up to an important change in my life. I don't know what I am facing next. I don't know where I will be or who I am likely to meet. Look at me! I am certainly not one to hang out in bars just to pick up guys! Who'd want this?"

Before Tom could make any kind of comment Daria continued, "Besides, you meet drunks in bars. More and more it seems like if I want to hang around with a drunk I should just stay home with my mother."

"Is it that bad at home?" Tom asked.

"No," Daria replied. "But both Quinn and I are concerned that mom is drinking too much. I told you that she was three quarters through a bottle of wine tonight when we talked. It seems to motivate her to talk to me about whatever is on her mind."

Tom said, "She loves you and she cares about what happens to you, Daria. I know that your relationship with her and the rest of your family have had their ups and downs over the years. But, that doesn't mean they don't love you."

Looking back at Tom, Daria answered, "I know. They do. Still, I have challenges in front of me that I have to face. That is why I asked you the question I did. I know you will be truthful with me. So, let's get back on the subject. What are your thoughts?"

"Daria, there is nothing wrong with you. You have discovered the superficiality of most people, even those with top drawer educations. You are a pretty woman. You just don't spend two hours a day with a putty knife in front of a mirror making you look like yourself. You are a natural beauty and you stick with that rather than flaunting how well you can put on makeup. You are not dull. You have a powerful intellect and that intimidates many people. But anyone who bothers to get to know you – and you allow to get to know you – knows that conversations with you are meaningful and interesting. You also are not nasty. The fact is that you actually have a very kind heart. You are, however, very sensitive and don't want to get hurt. That is why you have always preferred books to people. People hurt you and books don't. You do have to admit that you put on a bit of a cold and almost impenetrable facade. This is a long way of saying that you are not like other people. You are different."

"You seem to be using my own words against me," Daria replied.

"But it is the truth. My college dating experience hasn't exactly been stellar either."

"But every time we have discussed our dates you seem to have had multiple ones," Daria said.

"I've gone out with a number of women. But that doesn't mean I have had any kind of meaningful relationship. I have found two types of women at Bromwell – Golddiggers and Trust Tarts. The Golddiggers want me for either my family's money or my earning potential. The Trust Tarts are pure party girls, because they don't ever in their lives have to worry about money. It is all about what party you can take them to next. I have found no one with whom I can have a meaningful discussion outside of class. In class those discussions are forced by the professor. Even those women with good minds don't seem to like discussing class material. That is the reality of Bromwell today."

"You don't ever have to worry about money," Daria said.

"True," Tom replied. "But I think you know me well enough to know that I am not just some 'party boy' without any interest in intellectual pursuits. I like the things I study because they stimulate my mind. They are not just the means to an end. College is more to me than just preparing for a well-paying job." Tom continued to hold his eyes on Daria's and went on, "Now let me ask: are you looking for or interested in a relationship?"

Daria paused for a moment. She turned her head, stared into space, and replied. "Yes. I told you my greatest fears and the first of those is being all alone. I have come to realize that I cannot be an island. I have my books, but they are not enough. I can't be shielded in my armor. I don't want to spend my life hiding in my room all alone."

Tom said, "Then I have another question for you."

"OK," Daria said turning toward him again.

Tom felt like throwing up. The pizza was a lump in his stomach. It was all he could do to keep his nerves from showing. What he had planned next would be a turning point – for better or worse. Again locking his eyes on her eyes Tom asked, "You don't have to be alone. Would you consider letting me be your boyfriend again?"

Daria looked away. "But the whole long distance thing would still be a problem."

Tom replied, "It would be a challenge. But let me ask you three questions." Tom paused and took a breath. He knew that everything was hanging on what came next. "What man have you been out with the most over the past three years?

Still looking into the distance and after a few moments of silence Daria replied, "You."

"What man have you spent the most time talking to on the phone over the past three years?"

Daria looked down and answered, "You again."

"What man have you talked to and confided in more than any other man over the past three years?"

Daria looked up at Tom and whispered simply, "You."

Tom said, "So, I would put forward the hypothesis that you and I already have a relationship. We have actually had a relationship for five years. Now it is time to move it forward again."

Daria looked Tom in the eyes and shot back, "Darn you and your infernal facts and logic!"

Tom really felt like throwing up at this point. His stomach was churning. His adrenaline was flowing as if he had to fight for his life. That was not the reaction he expected or had hoped to get. What would she say next? Was it all now over?


	4. The Answer

Daria paused for what seemed to Tom like forever still looking at him. It was all he could do to let the silence happen. She reached over and very tentatively took his hand and said quietly, "OK, boyfriend. Now what do we do?"

Tom felt his heart leap inside his chest. It took him a moment to calm himself. Then he answered Daria with the most reassuring voice he could muster; "Now you don't have to fear being alone. Now you don't have to fear losing one friend. You also have someone who wants to see you succeed. You and I need to make some plans. We can talk to each other over the internet a few times each week. We will spend time together over breaks. We should also plan to visit each other at our schools at least once per semester. If you think about it you will realize that we will see each other for at least a few days each month and we will build our mutual communication skills when we talk using the computers."

Daria smirked and said, "You really can plan these things out Mr. Accountant."

Holding up his right hand as if being sworn in in court Tom quipped, "Proper prior planning prevents piss poor performance."

Daria laughed and said, "Is that what they teach you in the English Department at Bromwell? Mediocre alliteration?"

Tom replied with, "It is just one aspect of a Bromwell education."

The two leaned toward each other and then they kissed. "I've missed that," she whispered to him.

"I have missed it too, Daria," Tom said. "I've missed it since the day we broke up."

Looking at Tom, Daria stated, "Well, I can't say that it was the wrong decision. But, I am glad we revisited the possibility of a relationship!"

"Me too," Tom replied. He thought to himself, 'Does 'we' imply you have a mouse in your pocket?' I think I am the one that took the lead here.' Tom was just happy that she had agreed to his suggestion. The fact was that he was in love with Daria and had been for years. Still, he had to be careful. This relationship needed to be nurtured carefully. Daria may be afraid of being all alone, but she would clearly not admit her obvious fear of being too tied to someone else. Tom hoped that Daria loved him, but to get her to even say that would probably take several months. She was not quick to commit.

Tom got up and extended his hand to Daria. She got up and they walked together hand in hand for much of the next hour. As much as he would have liked to put his arm around her the fact was that it was simply too hot. For the time being holding hands was as far as he was going to get.

"So, now I have something to tell my mother," Daria said. She deadpanned, "I can tell her that since she was so concerned that I have a relationship I took her advice. I got back together with you! Do you think that will shut her up? Assuming she is sober, of course."

Tom chuckled. "I think it will shock her. She may try to say that she saw it coming. Lawyers don't like to ask questions without knowing the answers beforehand. What about Quinn?"

"My guess is that Quinn will congratulate me and tell me I let this whole 'friendship' thing go on way too long. She will say that I had you hooked and I should have reeled you in like a fish. Besides, she has told me for years how good she thinks you and I are together."

'Perceptive girl,' Tom thought.

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Daria asked.

"If there is the opportunity. I am sure it will precipitate a lecture on social class or some other related garbage. It is probably better to tell her sooner rather than later. Of course, I could find a way to force her to find out for herself."

"You know, Tom, you are kind of evil."

Tom turned to Daria, took her in his arms and kissed her. "I have learned from the best!"

"Kiss me again and I will forgive you for calling me evil," Daria deadpanned.

Tom obliged.

Eventually, they made their way back to Tom's car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Then he started the car and put the air conditioning to maximum.

"Oh that is more like it," Daria said. "Keep that cool air coming. I need it after walking around in the sultry night."

"You're beautiful when you sweat," Tom said.

"According to Quinn I don't sweat. I glow. Only pigs sweat."

Turning to Daria Tom quipped, "Pardon my phrasing, but you did sweat tonight."

"I know and it wasn't just because of the temperature and humidity. We not only have gotten back together, but we've deepened our relationship."

"I totally agree. Now let's get you home. I don't want your father ranting about me!"

"He won't. I will see to that."

Tom and Daria drove to her house and Tom walked her to the door. They kissed on the porch. Tom got back in the car and drove off.


	5. Ambushed!

Daria went inside and closed the door. When she turned around Quinn was standing right in front of her.

"Eeep," Daria said. She thought, 'That was certainly a profound statement.'

Quinn had her hands on her hips and looking at Daria said, "So, how was your date? Did anything interesting happen?"

"Is that really your business Quinn?" Daria responded with annoyance in her voice.

In a really direct tone Quinn said to Daria, "You bet it is. Ever since we agreed that we would look out for each other it has been my business. I care about you sis. Tom has taken up a whole lot of your time this summer and you have not had a date with anyone else. Not even that goofball from the library who keeps sniffing around you like a dog at a fire hydrant."

"Jerry is a nice guy. He means well, but he is just not my type," Daria replied. "Besides, Tom and I have only met for pizza four times this summer. It is not like we were attached at the hip the whole time."

"That's not counting the two dozen phone calls. I'll bet he emailed you even more. I know guys, Daria. So, what happened tonight?"

"What makes you think anything happened, Quinn? We went for pizza and then a walk."

Shaking her head Quinn stated, "Daria, Daria. I know you. The look on your face gives it away. Even though you are the least expressive person I know I am still your sister and I can read you! Now let's go over to the couch and sit down so that you can spill the beans to me. Otherwise I will have to bug you until you can't take it anymore. Mom and Dad are upstairs, so they won't hear anything. Besides I think they are now both half deaf anyway."

"Wow, Quinn. You are so persuasive!" Daria said in total deadpan as she walked over and sat down on the couch facing the TV.

Quinn sat on the adjacent couch and looked at her sister. "So tell me now about your date."

Continuing in total deadpan, Daria said, "It wasn't a date, well at least at the start. We did talk a lot. Then we went for a walk in the park. We sat on a park bench and decided to get back together as a couple. So, I guess what started as meeting for pizza wound up being a date after all was said and done."

"Thus the big smooch at the front door," Quinn said.

Daria knitted her eyebrows and replied simply, "Yes. I didn't know you were watching."

"I think it is great you two are back together. You two do make a good couple you know."

"Thanks, I guess," Daria responded.

"Seriously, you are both smart. You talk about all that deep stuff. Now if you two would learn how to dress you would be a really cute couple as well."

Daria looked at her sister and commented, "That is really shallow, Quinn. What difference does it make?"

"You need to trust me on this, Daria. You taught me to use my mind. That is why I am majoring in finance and dating an Academic All-American. He plays football, but is smart, too. Now you need to learn a little from me. Cute couples get extra attention and perks. You two can be that cute couple."

"We will see, Quinn. Are we done? I want to go up to my room."

"Sure. We're done and congratulations. I have thought all along that you and Tom belong together. This is the right thing."

"Don't read too much into this, Quinn. It's not like we are engaged or anything." Daria got up and walked quietly up the stairs.

Quinn just sat and watched her sister go up to her room. She thought to herself, 'Just wait Daria. Just wait and for goodness sake let the poor man into your fortress.' Quinn's phone started vibrating. She could see the caller's name on the outside display. She flipped it open and said, "Hi there Tyler."

…..

Tom walked into the house and dropped his key in the basket by the back door. The light was on in the kitchen. He walked over and stuck his head in the door. Kay was reading the country club newsletter and looked up.

"So how was 'just pizza'?" She asked.

Tom decided that his mother needed some shaking up after her behavior earlier. "The pizza was fair as usual. Daria and I decided to get back together as a couple."

Still looking at the newsletter Kay said, "I told you earlier that would be a mistake. If she amuses you, then have a nice fling but then move on. Just don't take too long. There are other girls out there that are a better fit."

Tom nearly spat out his reply, "I'll be the judge of that mother. Be careful what you say. She could be your daughter-in-law one day."

"I hope not sweetie," Kay stated while turning a page of the newsletter.

Tom turned on his heel and headed up to his room.

...

Daria silently went into her room and closed the door. Flipping open her phone she hit the speed dial for Jane.

"Hey Daria," Jane answered. "What' up?"

"Tom and I are back together. We decided this evening to give things another try."

There was a momentary pause and Jane said, "Finally."

"What do you mean 'Finally?'" Daria asked.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to see that Tom has wanted you back virtually since the day you broke up with him," Jane answered. "I won't call him a love sick puppy, but he has followed you around for years. That is hardly a show of disinterest."

"We were just friends. We would talk on the phone now and then and when we were in town just get some pizza together. You and I do that!"

Jane sighed, "Yes, but I am not a guy, much less a guy that is head over heels for you."

"I think you are stretching it Lane," Daria said.

"Don't be so sure, Daria. You have a really good guy there who cares for you. Don't mess this up. Be nice to him and listen to him. You have the power to crush him like a bug. That would not be a good thing to do."

"I'm not going to crush anyone. We are trying this out. First and foremost Tom is my friend. We've just chosen to go farther with our relationship – again."

"Right," Jane said. "I am happy for both of you. Now I have to go. Owen is waiting for me downstairs. We are going to try a new club tonight."

"There is so much more to do in Boston than here. Have fun Jane. Bye," Daria said as she flipped her phone shut ending the call.

Daria changed into a night shirt and slipped into bed. Her parents liked the air conditioning on the cold side, but that made it easier to sleep. As she lay there in the bed her mind drifted toward Tom. Her last thought before sleep was, "Now where are we going?"

...

 _Usual disclaimer: Daria is the property of MTV and is used here without permission. This story is a work of fan fiction and is purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read it. No income is to be derived from it._


End file.
